


Snow Came Down

by Meynara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Naruto Secret Santa 2018, like literally this is almost all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: Even small genin need breaks, something Pakkun knows despite being little more than a pup himself.However, he hadn't anticipated what would come when Kakashi mingled with others his own age.





	Snow Came Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypereuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypereuni/gifts).



> Written for the Naruto Secret Santa over on tumblr!

As the sun began to set towards the west, the sounds of children laughing could be heard from the park, covered as it was in still falling snow. A small pug puppy butt was wriggling out from the pile of snow he had gotten himself trapped in momentarily as the other three watched -- each with varying expressions of humor on their faces (or what could be seen of them, in the case of one boy with hair silver as starlight).

“You know, Kakashi, it would be good to help train Pakkun and not just let him try to scamper out of the snow,” the lone female said finally, her face flushed from the winter’s chill and enjoyment of her friends’ company. “He’s a ninja dog, isn’t he? That means he’s smart but…”

“He can handle it,” the silver haired boy, Kakashi, huffed with his arms crossed over his chest. “He’s strong, and smart. I can’t baby him forever, Rin.”

Behind the two was another boy, this one dark of hair and eyes, his face flushed with cold but not looking nearly as amused as the other two, rolling a growing sphere of snow around on the ground. “Bakashi, help your dog and help me! I thought we were making a snowman together, not leaving it all to me!”

“Oh! Sorry, Obito, I didn’t mean to.” The girl of their group, Rin, moved towards the snowball, hands covered in mittens whereas Obito’s were not, making things just slightly easier for her as the ball picked up speed, moving to where they wanted to place the bottom of what would become their snowman. “C’mon, Kakashi, let Pakkun out and help us!”

Kakashi let out a scoff, his hands remaining where they were under his armpits, watching Pakkun’s back legs kicking wildly for a few moments longer before crouching down to pick up the pug puppy. Paws scrambled as he was lifted, until he was burrowed away within Kakashi’s coat, with only his head peering out from where Kakashi left the top unzipped enough specifically for Pakkun to do just that.

“That was cruel,” came the oddly deep voice from the pug’s body, ears pinned back against his head as Kakashi moved to help the other two, beginning to roll another snowball to place atop the larger one set on the ground already. “Just because I’m one of your dogs, doesn’t mean you can turn everything into a training exercise! You’re still a child, I thought we were going to play, not--”

“Pakkun, shush. There is no time for playing, you know that.” Kakashi’s voice was gentle with Pakkun in a way it never was with his peers, gloved hands smoothing out the melting snow on the edge of the snowball before placing it atop the larger one, looking around for where the other two had gone off to. Rin was making the head, carefully smoothing the ball much like Kakashi had his, while Obito was running around and picking up items off the ground -- likely to decorate their snowman with. “We don’t have the luxury of taking our time to grow.”

There’s scrambling a bit within the coat until Kakashi feels Pakkun’s head gently bumping up against the bottom of his chin. “The war, I know. But your body can only grow so fast. Enjoy the things you can along the way.”

Turning to look towards the setting sun, there was a glint of light against the headband that had crept up into Kakashi’s hairline before suddenly he was flying forward into the ground -- and their snowman, Pakkun yelping repeatedly while it took Kakashi the barest of moments to figure out who had pushed him into the snowman.

“Obito…!” There was a light in his eyes that was somewhere between anger and amusement. While Pakkun wasn’t normally one to encourage hostilities against others in the village, just this once...he wouldn’t complain, wouldn’t speak out.

He  _ had  _ gotten rather squashed, after all.


End file.
